Singled out
by Last.one.02
Summary: A short fic about Jenny and Gibbs. They think about each other and that's it. It has major hints of Jibbs.


_When I wake up in the morning  
Before I style my hair  
The first thing on my mind  
Is I hope he cares_

Jenny opened her eyes. It was a Monday morning. She had to get up and go to work as usual. Her mind was running from the paperwork on her desk to Jethro. She had promised herself that she was not going down that path again and she was keeping it very professional between her and Jethro. So far she had been successful at work. Of course she couldn't help her thoughts about him. She often wondered if he still cared about her. If he still felt the same way she did... does. All she could do is hope that he does too.

_And every single evening  
Before I hit my bed  
My mind analyses  
Every word she says _

Gibbs was home after a long day at work. He had decided to get some sleep. But yet again there was a certain woman with red hair, who kept on coming into his head. Her soft voice calling his name and her lips moving so sweetly, just like they were teasing him. Her voice was in his ears. He replayed everything she had told him, looking for a hint of her feelings towards him. Unfortunately he couldn't find it.

_It seems like everybodys got someone  
A hand to hold and a soul to touch  
I want it all so much _

He saw McGee and Abby smiling from the corner of his eye. He noticed Tony holding Ziva's hand as they walked out of the bullpen. He saw Jenny walking down the stairs, ready to go home. The elevator dinged and he noticed a man walking out. He noticed Jen light up and the man taking her hand. Love surrounded him. He was like a caged animal and all he wanted was to send that man as far as possible from his Jen. He wanted to be the one holding her hand and listening her day and carry her heart with him. He wanted it so much, that he could kill someone, if it meant getting Jen back.

_I can't get you  
I can't get you  
I can't get you off my mind  
When I'm with you  
I know I could  
Love you till the end of time_

Gibbs found himself thinking about Jenny the whole day at work. She was lurking around in his mind and seems like she refused to leave. He remembered her as his partner, lover and now – his boss. Though he still prefers his lover Jenny. He could spend days dreaming about his Jen, remembering his lover and speculating about the future, if she hadn't left. He noticed her walking towards him and he knew, that Jen is the woman that he could love till the end of time, if he had the chance.

_I can get you  
I can get you (try to get you)  
If you just tell me how  
With all this love around  
And me without you  
I'm feelin singled out _

She probably won't admit it out loud, but she knew that she was ready to do almost anything to get Jethro back into her bed. She felt like he was in her reach, but she had no idea what to do, how to approach. Jethro is complicated and she wanted to do this right. The love surrounded her everywhere she goes, but she felt like she's singled out. She doesn't have her man. She is all alone.

_If I only had the courage  
To open up my heart  
Would he run, would he hide  
Would he light a spark _

Jenny had never been shy. She had always had the courage to tell people her opinion, no hesitating. That was until now. She wanted to confess her true feelings to Jetro, but she was too scared of the outcome. She couldn't know his response. Would he hide and avoid her ? Would he quit or go back to Mexico ? Would he say that he loves her too and kisses her ? There was no way she could know that.

_Should I walk up to her  
Should I throw my charming smile  
Should I say that her eyes  
Light up my skies_

Gibbs saw her leaning on the railing. He looked at her – she was perfect. She was writing something, so she probably didn't notice him checking her out. He was wondering, if he should tell her he loves her. He had the perfect chance to walk up to her, give her one of his charming smiles and compliment her beautiful emerald green eyes, that could see through him and make his day better. The question is – should he do it ? Of course it was unethical for director to date a subordinate, but they never were such a good rule followers.

_Seems like everybodys got someone  
A hand to hold, a soul to touch  
I want it all so much _

She was not the youngest woman anymore. She had given up everything for her job, but somehow there is something missing. She has no-one to come home to. Sometimes she just watches people pass by, and everybody seems to have someone, whose hand to hold and lips to kiss. Except she didn't have anyone. She was all alone at the end of the day. At this point she'd give up her job as the director to have someone waiting for her. She wants it too much.

_Every single day I see these couples walking by  
And if I took a chance  
Maybe I could be one of them _

She saw people in love. Perfect couples taking a stroll in the park, smile plastered on their faces just like they were trying to make the ones alone even more jealous. She could possibly be one of the couples. She had dated some guys, but they were not right – none of them was Jethro. She couldn't move on. Maybe if she'd confess her feelings to him, they would be one of those perfect happy couples.

_If only I could have you as the one  
The hand to hold, a soul to touch  
A heart that I control_

He wanted her. He needed her. He was ready to go to hell and back to get her. He needed to touch her soul, to hold her hand and never let go. If only he could get her heart to keep and control. If he could control his heart, so he wouldn't be thinking of his boss in an unethical way. Leroy Jethro Gibbs couldn't get those thought out of his mind. He just needed her. That simple.

_I can't get you  
I can't get you  
I can't get you off my mind_

She couldn't stop thinking about Jethro. The director of NCIS shouldn't be thinking about these things. She couldn't be doing that. She was a strong grown-up woman and the first female director of a federal agency. She had archived a lot, but Jethro was the only thing in her mind. No matter what she did, she couldn't get him out of her mind.

_I'm feeling singled out _

He had been married many times. Too many even. The one woman he wanted to marry, have kids and grow old with was not his anymore. Maybe it was meant to be. Maybe he was singled out. Maybe he had to stay mourning for his first wife and never be happy again. Maybe it's fate, maybe it's destiny. Maybe...

***NCIS***

**The song is Singled out – A-Teens. I like the song and it just came to my mind after listening to it. This is my first song-fic, so I'd really like to know did I do :) . **

**Liina**


End file.
